As problems attendant trash disposal have increased so have requirements become more widely established that household wastes be separated to facilitate recycling programs.
Much household waste originates in the kitchen and a generally preferred location for containers for such wastes is under a kitchen counter, usually in a corner thereof. Rotary container holders such as carousels have been proposed for such use.
Carousels proposed by prior art patents for installation in cabinets located under counters have rotatable posts provided with container supporting structures. In one type of carousel, the container supporting structure includes vertically spaced shelves with the containers easily removed through the doorway of the cabinet but of a capacity inadequate for trash storage. In another type of carousel, the containers, while of a height sufficient to provide a capacity adequate for trash storage, and dimensioned to pass through the doorway of the carousel, require a port opening through the counter in a location overlying the path of the containers as the post is turned in order to enable the material to be disposed to be entered in the appropriate container.